


the sky to you

by emberchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: and oikawa is obsessed with space, baby iwaois, baby seijohs, iwa has a puppy crush, paper stars are present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberchii/pseuds/emberchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't visit the stars, idiot."<br/>"Why not?"<br/>"Because then you'll leave me behind. Why don't we just bring the stars to you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sky to you

**Author's Note:**

> I love these losers!!!!!! Love them!!!!!!   
> also i absolutely adore making paper stars so here  
> iwa is crafty and oikawa is amazed

It was common knowledge that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were childhood friends. They had been together forever, linked by mothers that were roommates in college who stayed in touch. Iwaizumi had known Oikawa since before he even had the ability to walk.   
  
As small children, Oikawa found an interest in the sky and the stars and strived to learn anything and everything about them when he wasn't occupied with volleyball. Iwaizumi... To be honest, he didn't really understand why Oikawa was so excited about the little lights in the sky. He was more interested in bugs and volleyball, and spent all of his time doing those things with his best friend.   
  
They were seven, out at night with a flashlight and a baggie full of food and other miscellaneous items. Oikawa had snuck out of his house, slipping out the door while his parents were watching television. He had come and knocked on Iwaizumi's window and coaxed his friend to leave, and the two of them were sprinting through the grass with bare feet.   
  
The summer night was warm and Oikawa led Iwaizumi to a place in the woods not too far from their houses. He pulled out a blanket—his favourite space blanket, which confused Iwaizumi.   
  
“Why'd you bring that? You don't want it to get dirty.” He pointed out, green eyes glinting with curiosity. Oikawa just grinned and draped it on the ground, flopping down onto it.   
  
“I can always have mama wash it! And then it'll be clean.” Oikawa chirped, sitting up and rummaging through the bag he had brought. Iwaizumi shrugged and sat down, crossing his legs and looking up at Oikawa expectantly. As a seven-year-old, his patience was still thin and he wanted to know why they were out so late without their parents permission. And, as a child with almost no tact, he vocalized this curiosity.   
  
“ _Because_ ,” Oikawa stressed, “We've gotta look for aliens!!”   
  
“Aliens? You mean the guys that live in space?” Iwaizumi's nose scrunched up and his lip curled reflexively. “Why would we want to look for them?”  
  
“Because if we find their spaceship, maybe they'll come down and visit us, and we can go on a bunch of cool adventures!” Oikawa was grinning from ear to ear, his brown eyes glittering prettily. Iwaizumi blinked in response, not entirely swayed by the idea.   
  
“Think about all the cool bugs they might have in space, Iwa-chan.” That sparked Iwaizumi's interest. Bugs? In _space_? While Iwaizumi wasn't as obsessed with the sky and space as Oikawa was, his bug collection was held very dear to his heart—almost as dear as his mother and Oikawa.  
  
“Fine. We'll look for your stupid spaceships.” Iwaizumi reclined a little bit, propping himself up with his arms. A small baggie was tossed into his lap, containing octopus wieners, a roll, and some apple slices. If Iwaizumi wasn't mistaken, the roll had cheese in it, too.  
  
When he looked over at Oikawa, the brunette had a similar baggie and popped an octopus wiener into his mouth, looking content.   
  
“Did you make these?” He inquired, holding up the bag. Oikawa nodded proudly. They two of them laid on their backs, Iwaizumi's head near Oikawa's stomach and vice-versa. Oikawa was chattering away about the possibilities of aliens and where they might live, pointing out different constellations and telling a story with his hands.   
  
Iwaizumi wasn't really paying much attention to the words that Oikawa was saying, more letting his eyes roam the sky and connect the little pinpoints of light in the air. Oikawa went quiet after a little while. There was a small sigh that came from the brunette, but Oikawa spoke up before Iwaizumi could even ask what was wrong.   
  
“I'm gonna go visit those stars some day,” Oikawa whispered, sounding wistful. “And I'm gonna meet all these aliens and go on all of these adventures. I think I'll live in the sky.”   
  
Iwaizumi felt a weird sensation grip him—panic, as he would realize later—but he kept his voice even as he perched himself up on his elbows, reaching over to pinch his friend.   
  
“You can't go visit the stars, idiot.” Oikawa looked at him in disbelief.   
  
“Why not?” He demanded.   
  
“Because then you'll leave me behind,” Iwaizumi reasoned. “Why don't we just bring those stars to you?”   
  
Oikawa's eyes lit up and he threw his arms around Iwaizumi, hugging him tightly. Iwaizumi felt fluster rise up and he gently gave Tooru a hug in response, small fingers splaying out on the others back.   
  
“You'll do that for me, Iwa-chan? You'll bring me all those stars?” Oikawa looked so hopeful, Iwaizumi didn't want to say no. He flushed, ducking his head and looking at the little alien head that was on Oikawa's teeshirt.   
  
“... Yeah. Anything you want, I guess.”   
  
Oikawa squealed happily and flopped back, releasing Iwaizumi and letting the other catch his breath. Iwaizumi reluctantly laid back down, looking up at the stars and ignoring the tingling in his fingers and toes. Oikawa's cold fingers grasped onto his and, when Iwaizumi turned his head, he saw Oikawa grinning at him. Iwaizumi's heart stuttered and he found himself wondering why later, but for now he enjoyed the feeling and smiled, turning his head.  
  
They laid like that until Oikawa's parents sent their sister out to find them, and when she found them she was angry as she told them that Tooru's parents were in hysterics. They got yelled at and escorted home, but when Iwaizumi crawled back into his room and peeked out the door, his mother was fast asleep on the couch, hair in the messy bun it had been in earlier and a pencil stuck through it to keep it up.   
  
It took a week for Iwaizumi to come up with how he would bring Oikawa the stars that were so high up in the sky, and he had his mother teach him how to fold paper stars. He spent a long time making them—actually, it took a few months. Every star had a little note on the paper it was folded out of, tucked away for whenever Oikawa needed it most.   
  
Iwaizumi felt a feeling of satisfaction when he finally screwed the lid back onto the overflowing jar. He ran across the lawns that separated his house from Oikawa's and knocked on the door, rocking back and forth on his heels while he held the jar behind his back in case .   
  
“Oh! Hajime-kun, come inside. Tooru's in his room.” Oikawa-sans eyes glittered in the way that her son's did, full of life, and Iwaizumi flushed and ducked his head as he said thank you. He ran upstairs, clutching the jar to his chest. He pushed open the door to Oikawa's room and poked his head inside, eyes glinting.   
  
“Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa's head whipped up and a big grin crossed his face. He ran over, throwing his arms around Iwaizumi and then jumping back to look at the jar in his hands. “Ooh. Is that for me?”   
  
Iwaizumi nodded. “I told you I would bring you all the stars in the sky.” He handed over the jar and flushed, looking down at his shoes.   
  
Oikawa's eyes widened and he took the jar from Iwaizumi, hugging it close and then placing it on his desk. He hugged Iwaizumi again, holding him tightly, and Iwaizumi hugged him back. There was a sniffle from Oikawa and Iwaizumi started worrying when he started crying. Hajime leaned back and held Oikawa's arms to look st him  
  
“Thank you Hajime,” Oikawa cried, wiping the tears from his eyes. His nose was running and fat tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he still gave Iwaizumi the brightest smile he could manage, throwing himself at his friend. Iwaizumi squeaked and caught him, but they fell over and Iwaizumi's butt hit the ground, Oikawa plopping down onto his knees.   
  
“... Do you wanna go look for aliens again?” Iwaizumi asked, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Oikawa gave a grin and nodded, sniffling and wiping his face with his arm.   
  
“Yeah. That sounds nice.”


End file.
